heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series)
|last_aired = |status = Ended |preceded_by = The Berenstain Bears Play Ball |followed_by = The Berenstain Bears |related = |website = }} The Berenstain Bears Show is an Australian-American animated comedy television series based on Stan and Jan Berenstain's Berenstain Bears children's book series, produced by Hanna-Barbera and Southern Star Productions. It aired on the United States from September 14, 1985 until March 7, 1987 on CBS with over 52 11-minute episodes in 26 half-hour shows produced. Each show consisted of two episodes, the first being an adaptation of one of the books, the second being an original story. The series was nominated in 1987 for a Daytime Emmy award for Outstanding Performer in Children's Programming; it was also nominated that year for a Humanitas Prize in the category of Non-Prime Time Children's Animated Show. Reruns aired briefly on TLC's Ready Set Learn block from September 28 to November 13, 1998 when a contract dispute forced TLC to pull the show off the schedule. During the early 2000s, reruns were later seen as part of a kids' programming block from DiC Entertainment on the now-defunct UPN, but the episodes were edited and time-compressed by DiC. Plot The series tells the story of a bear family that lives in a tree. Basically, the bears are just like humans. The family consists of Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister bear. The series teaches lessons and much more. Each episode follows the struggles of the family, mainly the kids. It states that Brother Bear is in 2nd grade while Sister Bear is in preschool, then in Kindergarten. The characters and setting are from various books written by Stan & Jan Barenstain as well as from several television specials by Joe Cates. Other characters are Actual Factual, Big Paw, Mayor Horace J. Honeypot, Farmer Ben, and Grizzly Gramps & Gran. The main anagonist of the series is the swindler Raffish Ralph, and occasionally Weasel McGreed, seen in five episodes. To a lesser extent, Too Tall Grizzly is another antagonist. Episodes Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) are adapted from the books. Season 1 (1985/86) Season 2 (1986/87) Cast *Brian Cummings - Papa Q. Bear, Mayor Honeypot, Too Tall, Bigpaw, additional voices *Ruth Buzzi - Mama Bear, Grizzly Gran, additional voices *David Mendenhall - Brother Bear *Christina Lange - Sister Bear *Josh Rodine - Cousin Freddy *Frank Welker - Raffish Ralph, Actual Factual, Weasel McGreed, Farmer Ben, Henchweasels, additional voices *Julian B. Wilson - Additional Male Voices *Marissa Mendenhall - Additional Female Voices Credits *'Produced & Directed by': Buzz Potamkin *'Originally Developed for Television by': Joe Cates *'Production Executive': David Salter *'Animation Director': Chris Cuddington (1985–1986), Jon McClenahan (1986–1987) *'Associate Producer': Gordon Kent *'Story Direction Supervisor': Cullen Blaine *'Story Editor': Rowby Goren *'Production Manager': Jack Pietruska *'Layout Supervisor': Margaret Parkes *'Animation Supervisor': Di Rudder *'Original Music Composed & Conducted by': Elliot Lawrence *'Music Arranged by': Lanny Meyers *'Music Recorded at': Regent Sound Studios *'Voice Tracks Recorded at': Buzzy's Recording Services *'Re-Recorded at': Post Sound *'Post Production Supervisor': Arthur Lazarus Klein *'Production Coordinator': Diane Allman *'Film Editor': Robert Ciagilia *'Post Production': Pacific Video *'Produced in association with': Joe Cates Co. Inc. *'Post Production Coorndiator': Jason Rock *'Director of Post Production': Jason Stiff External links *Berenstain Bears website * * * Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Berenstain Bears Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series by Southern Star Group Category:Hanna-Barbera